A Possible Valentine
by JonathonWolf
Summary: My submission for MrDrP's Inaugural Valentine's Daypalooza. A romantic tale of the Drs. Possible.


A/N

This is my submission for MrDrP's Inaugural Valentine's Daypalooza. Read and enjoy the fluffiness held within.

A Possible Valentine

The red-headed matriarch hummed to herself as she bustled about the kitchen preparing breakfast for her family. Anne Possible was giddy with excitement as today was Valentine's Day. Her husband James usually took advantage of these kinds of times to do something special to show just how much she meant to him. A smirk graced her lips. The man would probably just take her out to her favorite restaurant since he hadn't hinted at anything more elaborate, but James could still make even that special for her.

The subject of her thoughts strolled into the room. "Good morning, Dr. Possible," Anne greeted him. "Coffee's on the table, dear."

"Good morning, Dr. Possible," he returned, giving his lovely wife a quick peck before putting on his lab coat. "No time today, honey. Big day today."

"Oh, really?" the woman replied, smiling.

"Yes, sirree. Been working on this rocket for months, and today is launch day," James informed her excitedly. "We've got a window in the early afternoon."

"Good for you," she encouraged him, walking him to the door. "Have a good day at work. I love you."

"Love you, too," he returned, giving his wife another kiss before leaving.

Kim entered as her mom set down breakfast for her children. "Morning, Mom," the younger red-head greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Kimmie. Big plans with Ronald tonight," she asked slyly.

"You know, Ron," Kim replied, starting into her food.

"Yes, I do," Anne agreed, chuckling a little. "Since he forgot, where are you making him take you?"

The younger girl smiled. "A small place I've been wanting to try and a romance movie. He said he came up with something for afterwards yesterday, but I don't know what it is."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be wonderful, honey," the matriarch assured her. "Ronald is such a sweet boy; whatever it is comes from the heart."

Kim grinned happily. "I know, Mom. What about you? Any idea what Dad's planning?"

She sighed heavily. "Afraid not. He hasn't hinted at anything, so I'll just prepare a candlelight dinner. The boys will be out with their friends tonight."

"Maybe Daddy just has something spankin' he wants to keep a big surprise," the younger red-head suggested.

"I hope so," the matriarch replied, unsure. "When your father tries, he makes me feel like a newlywed again."

"Well, I gotta get to school," the young girl apologized.

"Have a good day, sweetie," Anne kissed her daughter on the cheek. "And go easy on Ronald."

---

When Anne got home from, she found a note on the table. Reading through it, she saw that James had come back for something he needed and was telling her that he would be working later than he though. Her husband was also asking that she record what she saw later that evening through the telescope he had set up in the backyard. "James," she sighed in disappointment.

Checking her watch, she started on dinner. Anne loved her husband with all of her heart, and couldn't imagine her life without him; but that didn't mean she wouldn't give him the cold shoulder. That man was going to come home to a table set for a romantic evening and a cold plate.

Not wanting to hurt James by failing to record the astronomical event for him, the middle-aged woman watched the sky where the telescope was pointed. Ever few minutes, she would jot down if she saw anything or just that there were no changes. Anne also made a note concerning a satellite obstructing a portion of the viewable area. Almost fifteen minutes into the viewing, the satellite caught her attention; and the woman brought the object into focus. Quickly, she realized that it was displaying one letter each second. Curious, she copying the letters until she had all of them.

Staring at the string of letters, the matriarch talked to herself as she tried to decipher the message, sounding out different ways of grouping the letters. It was not until she finished that the full phrase actually registered. "Anne, love you. Be my Valentine," the woman read aloud.

Hands gripped her hips, and a familiar voice whispered in her ear, "So, honey? Will you be my valentine?"

Turning around, she wrapped her arms around his neck kissed him lovingly. "I'd thought you had forgotten, James."

"Give me some credit," the man scoffed, encircling her waist with his arms. "I would never waste a chance to tell you how much I love you."

"Dinner's ready, I made your favorite," Anne told him, giving him another quick kiss.

"Everything you cook is my favorite, as long as I can dine with you," he wooed his wife, escorting her inside. "I also like how the candles shine in your eyes, stars of a heavenly body."

"James," she giggled. "I haven't looked that good since I was still a girl."

Her husband laughed. "To me, you just get more beautiful with each day."

Anne smiled happily, gazing up into her husbands eyes. "I love you, Dr. Possible."

"I love you, Dr. Possible," he replied, sharing the adoration in her eyes. Leaning down, he gave her a kiss to express what mere words could not. James Possible was the happiest man alive.


End file.
